


Private Show

by ellia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can feel Cas watching him, and he decides to draw him out by putting on a very special show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

It takes him a while to figure it out. Years of hunting have left him with an almost preternatural ability to know when he’s being watched, but this feels different. It’s just _there_ , a tingling awareness that lets him know he’s not alone. But it isn’t until he sees an odd shape staring through his window that he realises what’s going on. It’s only visible for a moment, a shadowy figure outlined by the heavy rain, but the sight’s unmistakeable to Dean.

 

Cas is watching him, and Dean can’t stop thinking about it. This is supposed to be his new start; he’s keeping the promise he made to Sam, staying away from the dangers of his old life. But it’s Cas, and it isn’t until he finds out that the angel is still around that Dean realises how much he’s missed him in the long lonely weeks since Sam’s sacrifice.

 

Cas is watching him, and Dean starts to look forward to the covert visits; to the moment he feels Cas’ presence tickling the edges of his awareness. He thinks sometimes of confronting him, calling out and letting Cas know that he can feel him. But he never actually follows through, he’s afraid that if he does Cas will stop, and Dean doesn’t want that to happen.

 

Cas is watching him, and Dean begins to take comfort in the knowledge that he’s not alone. He cares deeply for Lisa and Ben, but they don’t truly understand him, he has to hide so much of himself from them, because he doesn’t want to taint them with the darkness he keeps locked up inside.

 

After a while he starts to notice patterns in the visits. Cas never stays long when Lisa and Ben are home, just pops in and out, barely around long enough for Dean to notice him. When Dean’s alone, he lingers, following Dean as he goes about his day, like an angelic shadow that nobody but Dean can see or feel.

 

The first time he catches Cas watching him in the shower he’s shocked, but puts it down to his friend’s inability to understand human social boundaries. It’s weird, knowing he’s on display, and he rushes through the job feeling a little self-conscious and awkward.

 

But then it happens again and again, and Dean starts to think there might be something more to it. He remembers the way it felt to have Cas close, the way he’d look at Dean sometimes, with just a hint of hunger in his eyes. Dean never pushed it because he was never sure if he’d read Cas right, but now the thought of what they might have had haunts him.

 

It isn’t right, not when he’s here with Lisa, he shouldn’t be closing his eyes and fantasising about someone else; but he can’t help himself, the idea that Cas might want more from him is just too tempting for him to ignore. He has to know for sure, has to figure out some way to make Cas reveal himself. And when he finds out Lisa and Ben are going to be away for a few days, he comes up with what he thinks is the perfect plan.

 

It’s late in the day when Cas finally shows up at the house; Dean’s sprawled out on the sofa, beer in hand, idly flicking through the channels. He forces himself to wait, moving the minute Cas shows up might be a little too obvious.

 

When the last few drops of beer slide down his throat, he decides it’s time. Pushing slowly to his feet, he stretches his body, shaking out his stiff muscles, putting on a show for his visitor. He heads upstairs, shedding his clothes on his way into the bedroom, dropping them carelessly on the floor before walking into the bathroom.

 

He takes his time in the shower, soaps his body with careful precision, lets his hands linger a little longer than usual. Always mindful of his voyeur, he leans back against the tiled wall, wraps soapy fingers around his cock, lets out a soft moan as his body responds to the stimulation, his cock rising and swelling in his hand.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach full hardness, but he doesn’t want to come yet, so he lets his hands full away from his cock. Tipping back his head, he lets steamy water flow over his body, washing away the lingering traces of soap, giving him a chance to calm down a little.

 

He dries himself quickly, roughly rubbing away the excess water, anxious to move onto the next part of his plan. Grabbing a dry towel, he moves back into the bedroom, he’s relieved to feel Cas follow him, instead of blinking away like he sometimes does. He lays the towel on the bed, covering the quilt, and then pulls his supplies from the drawer where he’d stashed them earlier.

 

He tosses them onto the bed, and then positions himself carefully, wanting to make sure he’s giving Cas the best possible view of the show to come. He pushes one pillow under his hips, raising his ass a little, then leans back against the headboard wriggling around to get just the right position.

 

He sucks two fingers into his mouth, moves them in and out, jaw working hard as he gets them wet. He lets them slide down his body, fingertips leaving slick trails over his sensitive skin. He pinches his nipples, teases them into stiff peaks, the tiny pinpricks of pain making him moan with pleasure.

 

He lets his fingers slip lower, brushing gently over his cock, teasing touches that make him ache for more. Just knowing that Cas is still there, still watching him, turns him on so much, it makes everything sharper, gives every touch a little extra thrill.

 

He flicks open the lube and coats his fingers with the cool gel, raises his leg and shifts into a slightly better position. He reaches down, just teasing the edge of his hole at first, rubbing his fingers around the rim, before pressing gently inside. It’s been a long time since he’s played this way, and his body stiffens at the intrusion.

 

He does his best to relax, lets his fingers rest there for a moment as his body adjusts to the feeling. He starts to move, pushing in and out, twisting and flexing his fingers, opening himself up for what’s coming next. He reaches for the dildo with his free hand and brings it up to his mouth.

 

He wraps his lips around the tip, slowly sucking it inside. Closing his eyes he imagines what Cas is seeing, the thick length of silicone sliding between his lips, his mouth stretched wide as he fucks the fake cock in and out. Dean’s been told often enough that he’s got cock-sucking lips, and he hopes that Cas is appreciating the show he’s putting on.

 

His cock is hard and heavy, pre-come leaking from the tip, and Dean realises he can’t drag this out much longer. He pulls the dildo slowly from his mouth, dips his fingers into the lube and slicks it up. He reaches down again, rests the hard length against his hole for a second, takes a deep breath and then presses it slowly in.

 

The burn makes him gasp out loud, he hasn’t had a cock in his ass for years, and he’d almost forgotten how much he loves the way it feels. The way the hard, unyielding silicone stretches him wide as it strokes deep into his body.

 

He moves the dildo in and out of his body, slowly at first, then harder and deeper as his body relaxes into the sensations. Before long he’s thrusting down into every stroke, fucking himself on the fake cock, moans slipping from his lips every time it grazes across his prostate.

 

He’s starting to forget his plan, no longer putting on a show, just losing himself in the pleasure. That’s when he sees _it_ , a tiny movement teasing at the edges of his vision. Cas is there, standing in the corner of his room, staring at Dean. He’s almost insubstantial, his body flickering in and out of sight, almost in time with Dean’s rhythm.

 

Seeing him there makes Dean lose control, and he fucks the dildo deep into his body, his eyes locked on Cas’ wavering form. The man looks wrecked, eyes wild, his fists clenched at his sides, and all Dean can think is _I did that_. The knowledge that he can wreck Cas’ composure this way, that the sight of his body can drive Cas crazy, is absolutely incredible.

 

He rocks down into the thrusts, his body twisting and writhing in pleasure, he wraps his free hand around his cock, jerks himself hard and fast, desperate for relief. Seconds later his body stiffens, ass muscles clenching around the fake cock, and he’s coming hard, Cas’ name falling from his lips like a prayer.

 

He slumps down onto the bed; panting roughly as his body comes down from the high. His hand’s sticky with his release, and he reaches for the edge of the towel, meaning to wipe it clean.

 

“No.” Just one word, the first thing Cas has said to him in months, but it’s enough to freeze him in place. He looks up at the other man, watches as he moves closer, becoming more substantial with every step. By the time he reaches the bed, he’s completely solid, present in a way that Dean’s been dreaming of for weeks.

 

“Let me.” Strong fingers close around Dean’s wrist, and he lets Cas pull him up. Leaning forward he opens his mouth, raises Dean’s sticky fingers to his lips, and starts licking them clean.

 

Oh fuck, Dean’s never seen or felt anything like this, Cas sucking the come from his hand is the most incredible thing Dean’s ever experienced. He can hear himself whimpering with pleasure, and his spent cock twitches as it tries to respond to the intense sensations Cas is causing. When Cas’ tongue has finished chasing down every last drop of come, he presses a gentle kiss to the palm of Dean’s hand, and then pulls him close and kisses him for the first time.

 

The kiss is tentative at first, almost chaste; then Cas relaxes against him, parts his lips, and deepens their connection. His tongue slips into Dean’s mouth, tangling with his own, tracing every inch of his mouth, like Cas can’t get enough of the taste of him.

 

He can feel the hard length of Cas’ cock pressing against his thigh, and he itches to get his hands on it, wants to see Cas tremble and fall apart from his touch. He breaks the kiss; pulling back a little as he needs a moment to catch his breath, so he can finally ask the question that’s been haunting him.

 

“Why have you been watching me? I could feel you every time you showed up. Dammit Cas…just tell me what you want.”

 

Cas answers him with another hungry kiss, crawls onto the bed and lets the weight of his body press Dean into the covers. His hands are everywhere, teasing and pinching, doing his best to drive Dean crazy. Dean arches into every touch, loving the way it feels to finally have Cas here in his arms.

 

Cas pulls away from Dean’s lips, making him cry out at the loss. He nibbles his way down Dean’s neck, tongue tracing over the sensitive skin. He presses his lips close to Dean’s ear and whispers, “Everything Dean; I want everything.”

 

It isn’t really an answer, but for right now it’s enough for Dean, so he reaches for Cas, pulls him closer, and kisses him again. After all he figures that if Cas enjoyed the opening feature so much, then he’ll probably go wild over the audience participation part of the evening. And if Dean does his job right, this is one show that could run forever.

  



End file.
